


A Good Man

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Mace Windu, Cute, Drabble, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fondness, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Humor, Jedi, Learning from the best, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace Windu Is A Good Boy, Mace Windu Lovers Inspired This, Mace Windu-Centric, Male-Female Friendship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Jedi Order (Star Wars), Padawan Depa Billaba, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Siblings, The Fluff Is Suffocating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, let them live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: Depa Billaba reflects on her Master and his teachings. He is a Jedi, joker, father, brother and friend, always ready to adapt to any situation and never too old to learn something new. But, at the end of each day, after pondering all this and more, she ends on one thought – Mace Windu is simply a good man.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Mace Windu
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> I like Mace Windu, but do wish more of his great personality and humour shone through in the films. So, here’s a drabble dedicated to him from the point of view of his Padawan.

Mace was notorious for being a strict instructor, expecting the best of efforts and intense focus akin to what he gave in every situation. Even being a mere Padawan, Depa could have given up and complained to his face, although recognised such teachings as a great challenge to improve herself.

However, when away from the practice rooms and Council chambers, the man was allowed to be himself. Possessor of the greatest sense of humour, albeit a dry one that some confused with sincerity. Teller of the tallest tales that miraculously turned out to be true, situations other Jedi couldn’t imagine _Yoda_ being capable of handling.

To Billaba, Windu held immortal status, a representative of the Force itself, someone to truly aspire to one day become – but also, and more importantly, a warm and comforting father figure, an older brother…a friend. She confided worries in perfect confidentiality, unafraid of the Council’s judgement and instead met kind, brown eyes of understanding.

After all, he had been young once.

 _Of course_ she saw flaws. Who didn’t? Yet he always worked on them and became a better man with the birth of each new day, adapting to new situations and better understanding the galaxy’s complex mechanics. Occasionally, she pointed out where he went wrong, as he did to her, and they combined their efforts to grow.

That was what being a Jedi meant. The endless journey of knowledge.

 _“Training never ends,”_ Mace explained, parroting the words of Yoda. “ _Master, Knight, Padawan…we are all apprentices of life.”_

When the dawn fades into dusk, Depa finding herself pleasantly exhausted by another session, she ponders of all this and more. But a final thought, before falling asleep, always crosses her mind.

Mace Windu is simply _a good man_.


End file.
